Burning On
by MementoMori115
Summary: "The fire that burns twice as bright, burns half as long." Natsu Dragneel has died as a result of his battle against Zeref. But this is not the end of the dragon slayers story. He has awoken in a mysterious deseret with a changed appearance. How will he fare in this new world? Eh, he'll probably wing it. BAMF Natsu. possible harem.


**A/N- This idea came to me when I realized that there were a lack of, Fairy Tail characters end up in Bleach world xovers. Not sure how far I will go with this. PM me if you are interested in adopting it or something and I'll give you details on what I have planned.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared as Zeref continued his spiel about Natsu being E.N.D. and how he was his brother. To him it was all just pointless information that got in the way of battle. "There's no way I'm believing anymore of this bullshit fantasy story!" he then charged forward with his flame covered fist cocked back.

"You are a demon of the book of Zeref. Once you kill me..." Zeref spoke as Natsu grew ever closer. The heat of his flames scorching the very earth itself and causing Zeref to stagger. "...You will cease to exist as well."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" responded Natsu. "I won't lose sight of what I came here to do! My resolve won't waiver! I came here to erase you... Your story doesn't change a friggin thing!"

"This will be your last chance to stop me." Zeref said with tears in his eyes, having already resolved to let Natsu end it all.

"As long as I can protect my friends, my family, my guild, then I am fine with sacrificing my life! IT'S OVER ZEREF!" and with that Natsu's fist made contact with Zeref's chest. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLISHING FIST!"

Natsu's fist shot straight through Zeref's chest and out the other side, sending blood splattering everywhere. Zeref's army looked on in silent horror as their king had just received a fatal blow. Happy had tears streaming down his face the likes of which he had never done before. And far away an entire guild amidst the turmoil of battle, felt as if they had just lost someone precious.

"...W-well... done... Natsu..." Zeref managed to cough out weakly as he spat up blood. "...You h-have gone... well beyond... my ex-expectations... Thank you..." he said as he fell backwards off of Natsu's fist and landed on the ground. "... You... have done me... a great service... That I... will never forget... brother..."

Natsu looked on and listened as he felt his body begin to fade. He noticed that his feet had already disappeared and his legs were starting to follow. "I didn't do it for you." responded Natsu.

Zeref cracked his eyes open one last time to look at his brother.

"I did it for myself."

Zeref smiled at Natsu's words as he felt the last of his life leave him. Moments later his eyes closed and he was dead.

"Happy..." Natsu spoke as he knew his best friend was right behind him. "Tell everyone... I'm sorry."

The blue cat choked back a sob as he flew over and hugged the dragon slayer. "O-okay." he said with tears in his eyes. "NO! Not okay! You weren't supposed to die! We were all supposed to go back to the guild together! Why?! Why did you have to do it?!"

Natsu brought his arm around the exceed and pulled him closer to his rapidly fading chest. "It had to be done. One way or the other Zeref was going to die, and this was our best chance. Now the war will be over."

"But... but-"

"Don't cry in sadness that I'm gone Happy. Rather, rejoice in the fact that I was alive to begin with. When you get back to the guild be sure to throw a party in my honor." Natsu said with a fond smile.

"Y-you got it! We'll throw a party so big that you'll be jealous that you couldn't be there!" Happy said with conviction as Natsu finally disappeared for good.

"NATSU!"

 **(-)**

Where was he? He wasn't sure. Who was he? That he knew. Natsu Dragneel. He remembered a fight with his supposed brother Zeref. He remembered his magic, his friends... Wait. Who were they again? There was one with him at the end. What was his name. Something joyous. Natsu couldn't remember his face. He was his best friend and he couldn't so much as remember his face!

Natsu shot up off the ground at the revelation. Why couldn't he remember? He knew who he was, he knew of his magic, he knew of Zeref, but that was it. The rest seemed to be a blur.

"ARGHH! GODDAMNIT!" he roared as he punched the ground in a fit of rage, his flames igniting and scorching anything in the area. Which happened to be nothing as it was empty desert for as far as the eye could see.

"FUCK! Why can't I remember?!" he howled up to the sky. He then grabbed at his head and shook it around to see if that would jog his memory for some reason, but was confused when he felt something hard and smooth on his face.

"What the hell is this?" he grumbled as he tried to pull the offending object off. However said object wouldn't budge. Deciding to at least find out what was on his head, he breathed out some fire into the sand in order to turn it to glass. After the sand melted to glass fragments, Natsu walked over and looked at his reflection. "-The fuck?"

Now Natsu was thoroughly confused. His entire body was covered in white, bone-like armor and there was a hole in his chest. His fingers ended in sharp claws, he had talons were his toes were, and his arms, legs and torso were covered in the white stuff. His head was covered by what looked like a dragon skull. His onyx eyes peeking through the eye-holes and his mouth visible from below. However the most distinguishable detail was the large pair of wings sprouting from his back. One was the wing of a dragon whilst the other was the wing of a demon. He still had his trademark scarf, but that was the only similarity he saw to his old self.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natsu asked aloud as if someone would be able to answer him. "Well, I ain't gonna find answers by sitting around here. Might as well head out and look for civilization."

And with that Natsu began walking across the desert in search of life. Any life would be nice. Even if it was just something that he could punch.

 **(-)**

After about an hour of walking across the desert Natsu finally encountered life. Albeit hostile life. It came in the form of a large masked creature. Said creature was hundreds of feet tall, was covered in a large black cloak, and wore a white mask with a pointed nose. At first Natsu tried talking to it, however that plan went south when, as soon as the creature noticed Natsu, it opened it's mouth to fire a beam of red energy at him. Natsu rolled out of the way of the beam and ran up to the creature.

"Buddy, I'm not in the best of moods right now. And you attacking me just now was a big mistake."

Natsu grabbed ahold of the being and proceeded to scramble up its side until he reached what he assumed was the head.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" he shouted as he drove his fist into the creatures face.

The giant face cracked and after a moment it shattered. The creature fell to the ground dead and began to disappear.

"Well... that was anti-climactic." spoke Natsu as he continued on his way.

 **(-)**

After what seemed like hours Natsu finally encountered life again. This time it was a duo of what he assumed were humans. He couldn't be sure as the two of them had holes in their chests as well. They both wore a torn, brown cloak, but that's where the similarities ended. One was a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and stubble along his neckline. He had a jaw-like piece of armor or something along his neck and his piercing blue eyes were staring intently at Natsu.

The other was a short girl that looked to be in her teens. She had short green hair and pink eyes. On her head was the fragment of a helmet that came down and covered her right eye. She too gazed at Natsu with intent.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked the duo.

The man shifted his gaze away while the girl approached Natsu.

"Umm, can I help you?"

"Wow! Look Starrk! This guy is near us and is still alive!" shouted the girl cheerfully.

"So I noticed." responded Starrk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu.

"We have so much reiryoku that the weak simply die in our presence." answered the girl. "The fact that you are still alive must mean that you are strong."

"Yeah. But it's only a matter of time before he too will die from exposure." spoke the man with a hint of sadness. "If you value your life then you will flee from us immediately."

"What? That's ridiculous. No one has ever died from being too close to someone strong." said Natsu.

Just as he finished, a small lizard-like creature came out of the ground. It stood still for a moment before falling over dead.

"See? That will happen to you soon enough." spoke Starrk.

"Well I don't know about any of that business, but what the heck is reiryoku?"

"You don't know what reiryoku is?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"Oh! Can we keep him Starrk? He seems like he could use some help and he doesn't die from being near us! It's a win-win situation!" shouted the girl.

Starrk let out a long sigh. "I suppose so."

"Although I'm not exactly a fan of the idea of being 'kept', I would appreciate it if you could answer some questions for me if at all possible."

"Sure. We could do that." answered Starrk. "What do you want to know?"

"How about we start with names. Mine's Natsu Dragneel."

"Coyote Starrk."

"And I'm Lilinette Gingerbuck!" said the girl with a cheer.

"Nice to meet you two. Now, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Hnn? You mean you don't know yet?" asked Starrk.

"No. I just woke up in this desert recently." answered Natsu.

"Odd. Normally your appearance would suggest you've been here for a while."

"How so?" asked Natsu as he tilted his head.

"You are currently a Vasto Lorde class hollow. That is the last known evolution of hollows. Save for us who have become something else entirely."

"Hmm, I see." said Natsu as he nodded his head thoughtfully. "And what does all of that mean?"

Starrk and Lilinette sweatdropped at Natsu's lack of knowledge. "A hollow is the spirit of a dead person that has had their soul chain erode completely, turning them into what is essentially an evil spirit. They wear white masks and have holes in their chests. There are multiple types of hollows. The strongest type being the Vasto Lorde. One attains Vasto Lorde status by consuming other hollows in order to evolve."

"Really? But I just woke up like this recently. I've only ever encountered one of these hollow things before. It was a giant that tried to pick a fight with me but I smashed its face in." said Natsu.

"That was probably a Menos Grande. Wait, what do you mean you woke up like this?" Starrk asked curiously.

"I mean that I haven't gone through any evolution to become like this. After I became nonexistent I simply woke up..." Natsu waved his hands about the area. "...here."

"Huh? What do you mean by, nonexistent?" asked Lilinette.

"Well, when I was having my final battle with my brother, he revealed to me that if he died that I would cease to exist because I was a demon of his creation. I didn't let that deter me and instead killed him. Soon after my body began to dissipate and I wound up here with partial amnesia." answered Natsu.

"Hmm, it is quite odd that you have any memories of when you were alive to begin with. Maybe your particular 'death' had some part to play in your current predicament. That's the only possibility I can think of." Starrk said lazily before lying down.

"So, this is the afterlife?"

"Part of it. This is Hueco Mundo. The home of the hollows. There is also the Soul Society. The home of the Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"Souls that fight for order and justice. They hunt hollows and kill them as well as guide lost souls to the 'other side'."

"So what? They're our enemies?" asked Natsu.

"Something like that. Listen kid, I'm kind of tired right now. You can stick around if you want, although I can't guarantee your safety if you do." Starrk said as he rolled over on his side.

"Please stay Natsu!" pleaded Lilinette. "We don't have any friends because we're too strong. You're the first hollow to survive being near us."

"Well, I don't really have anything else better to do. Sure, I'll stick around." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Yes! Friend get!" cheered Lilinette as she jumped up and down. However as she jumped her cloak fell off of her, revealing her completely nude glory to Natsu. "KYAAA!" she screamed as she scrambled to put her cloak back on. She then looked at Natsu with tears in her eyes. "You didn't see, did you?"

Natsu looked away with a blush on his face. "N-no."

Needless to say Lilinette was not convinced and chased Natsu around angrily.

 **(-)**

Natsu wasn't sure how much time had passed since he joined Starrk and Lilinette in their journey across Hueco Mundo. Along the way Starrk would explain more about the world to Natsu, and Natsu would play with Lilinette. It came as a surprise to the duo the first time Natsu used his magic. They had never heard of a hollow who had a special ability from when they were alive. Natsu happily showed off his magic to Lilinette who always watched wide-eyed in wonder. In exchange, Starrk taught Natsu how to perform hollow abilities like the cero.

Oddly enough, as the trio continued their journey, they found that fewer and fewer weak hollows were dying from being in proximity to Starrk and Lilinette. It was almost as if something was dampening their reiryoku. The only thing they could think of was that Natsu's equally strong presence was causing their presence to have less of an effect, much to their delight.

As they traveled they would of course encounter hollows that would come after them with a fight in mind, however none of them lasted more than a few seconds against Natsu. However the day finally came when they encountered hollows that weren't hostile towards them.

As the trio continued their trek, they came across a group of four hollows. Three Adjuchas class and one Vasto Lorde class. The Adjuchas resembled a goat, a lion, and a snake, whilst the Vasto Lorde resembled a human with shark-like features.

Their meeting was tense at first as the Vasto Lorde stood in defense of the Adjuchas with her shark tooth sword-like arm held up. However Natsu, oblivious to any possible danger, walked right on up to them a greeted the Vasto Lorde with a toothy grin.

"Hey, the name's Natsu Dragneel." he said as he jabbed a thumb at his chest. "What's yours?"

The shark-like Vatso Lorde didn't know what to think at first, but decided to at least humor him. "Tier Harrible."

"Nice to meet'cha Tier. Who're your friends?" Natsu asked as he pointed to the Adjuchas.

Tier simply glared at Natsu in response.

"Hey now, we don't mean no harm." he said as he waved his hands up. "Just trying to be friendly to the first hollows who weren't outright hostile to us. Yo! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Natsu called back to his companions.

"I'm Lilinette Gingerbuck!" Lilinette said with her usual pep.

"Coyote Starrk." responded Starrk lazily.

The four other hollows looked at them curiously before Tier spoke again. "You are... different from the rest. You don't wish to hunt us?"

"Why would we?" asked Natsu. "We're already Vasto Lorde's so there is no real point. Besides, I have no desire to hurt innocents."

"Yeah! And we just want to make friends!" spoke Lilinette.

"Curious. I guess that this means you are not part of Barragan's army." said Tier.

"Barragan?" Natsu said with his head tilted.

"The self-proclaimed 'King' of hueco Mundo. He rules with an iron fist from his fortress, Las Noches. He forces those that he can to follow him and hunts down and kills the rest. If he doesn't see any use for you then you are as good as dead." explained Tier.

"Hmph, sounds like a real asshole." grumbled Natsu.

"Indeed. He has recently sent his underlings after us because I refused to join him. That is why I was protective of my friends here." Tier said as she gestured to the Adjuchas. "Girls, introduce yourselves."

"I am Cyan Sung-Sun." spoke the snake.

"Emilou Apacci." said the goat.

"And I'm Francesca Mila-Rose." the lion replied.

"The three of us follow lady Harrible who protects us. If you wish to do her harm then you will deal with us as well." said Sung-Sun.

"Well then, I guess we have nothing to worry about then!" Natsu said cheerfully with a toothy grin. "The three of us have no interest in harming any of you. In fact, how would you like to join us?" proposed Natsu.

"Join you?" asked Tier.

"Yeah. It's always nice to make new friends. And friends stick together."

"What do you think lady Harrible?" asked Mila-Rose.

"They seem strong. I can feel it and I'm certain you can as well. It wouldn't hurt to join them." said Apacci.

"Strength in numbers and such." added Sung-Sun.

Tier remained silent for a moment before staring into Natsu's eyes. She gazed into his onyx orbs, trying to sense for any hint of fallacy in his words, but found none. "Very well. We shall join you."

"Yay! More friends!" cheered Lilinette. "Aren't you happy Starrk?"

"Overjoyed." he said lazily albeit with a smile.

"Alright! Onward we go!" Natsu shouted as he pointed in a random direction and started walking.

"Where are you going exactly?" asked Tier.

"Anywhere." responded Natsu. "The fun is not in the destination, but the journey. But if I had any destination in mind, it would be this 'Las Noches' that you spoke of."

"What?!" shouted Apacci.

"Didn't you here what lady Harrible said? That is home to one of the most powerful Vasto Lorde's in all of Hueco Mundo." said Mila-Rose.

"Going there is as good as a death sentence." added Sung-Sun.

"Yeah well, I could use a good fight. And killing this a-hole who likes to hunt the weak sounds like a good warm up to me." responded Natsu. "If you want to hang back when we get there then that's fine. But I won't stand by and let Barragan's tyranny continue. I find it to be a sin to avert ones eyes from evil. To ignore the suffering of others when you can do something about it." Natsu banged his fists together which caused them to burst into flames. "Barragan's days are numbered."

The entire group could feel Natsu's power skyrocket as he grew angry. It was suffocating to them. Just how much power did he have?

"He just might be able to do it." mused Tier as she watched Natsu start to walk off into the distance. Soon after the rest of them followed.


End file.
